


[Podfic] Bat John

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bat!John, Batjohn - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, it was all a dream of course it was, these two have the best dreams EVER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was a bat, Sherlock, and not one of those big flying fox-type ones, no. I was maybe a few ounces and change, with a high squeaky voice and a passion for your penis."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bat John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts), [sw70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw70/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bat John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434753) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> So sw70 told me that she was having some surgery done and I offered to podfic something of her choice to help with recuperation. I can only apologise that this has taken rather longer than I hoped to post, but I hope that it helps anyway! 
> 
> Thanks as ALWAYS to the splendidly spectacular AtlinMerrick, whose glorious work this is. She seems to think that I do her lovely fics justice. I hope she continues to think that, because that means I get to podfic more of her work in the future!
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

Bat John: available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/m71owfpx0gv3p7p/Bat_John_-_AtlinMerrick.mp3) on MediaFire and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/bat-john) on Soundcloud.


End file.
